The Quest For Thy Hair Cream
by Goby the Dragon
Summary: As I was writing a horror fanfict, I went to the store and bought some hair cream. POOF, short story is born. Sonic and Shadow both go on a "quest" for some Seafoam Island hair cream.


All sonic characters are not mine, and I hope you enjoy this short fanfic!

THE QUEST FOR THY HAIR CREAM!!!

Sonic and Shadow were parked infront of the T.V, staring into it like a bunch of motionless cemelions. They were watching plenty of crap from G4, to hear of what their gamers had to say about their sucsess or falior. Then a comertial popped up, and Shadow had zero tolerance for ads. It looked like it was for hair care products.

" Are you sick of cowlicks and hair that just won't stay down?"

" Yes!" Sonic answered.

" Every time you put your gel on, does it feel unatural and hard?"

" YES!" Sonic answerd again.

" Then you need to buy-" Then the T.V channel changed to MTV.

" I hate advertiesments, always hooking you on every word, to get you to buy their crap."

" SHADOW I WAS WATCHING THAT!!!" Sonic spazed at him. Shadow then turned it back to the channel with the ad.

" See what I'm talking about?" He mumbled to himself.

" Seafoam islands hair cream is just what you wanted then! The cream ACTUALLY hold the hair down, without making it as hard as a brick!" Then Sonic turned the tube off.

" Shadow, I need that cream."

" Don't be begging me for stuff that I am no going to buy for you, that advertisement has turned you into a zombie." He said sturnly.

" But come on! I want my spikes to stay in place!" Sonic whined at him, hoping he would give in.

" Well, I need some to, so I guess we could get some, as long as they keep to their promessses. After that they headed tward the nearest store, and looked for the cream. They were sold out.

" Guess it got popular..." Sonic said kinda down. Then they headed to the next one, sold out to, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one, untill they finally took a break on a bench.

" Man,all this problem for some flippin hair cream." Shadow grunted.

" But it stays in place!" Sonic informed to him, and Shadow gave him a stare, a stare that told him he was irritated with him.

" Well, the only place we have left to look is fance de pampur, that nice salon's got to have it." Sonic said, hopes high for finding it. They ran to it at speeds which would make you so jelouse, and when they made it, they were in stock, just as Sonic predicted. They walked in, and it was so fancy, they thought they were in Paris. All was super clean, smelt like perfum and shampoo, and there was so much pink fluff, they thought they were in a Clairs now.( Ugh, hate the place. Disney Channel raided trash heap.) They aproached the counter, and behind it was a gay man, covered in filled pink and was talking on the phone, looking at his just polished nails. ( I don't have anything against gays, I just saw one in a salon myself, and I wanted to use a gay guy.)

" Yah, hold on a second darling there's some animals here, yah, O.K, love you buh bye. Can I help you?"

" Yes, do you have any Seafoam Islands hair cream." Sonic asked him.

" Yah, we do."

" We would like some then."

" Great, that would be fifty seven dollars."

" Wow, I am NOT spending fifty seven dollars on a fricken bottle of hair cream!" Shadow blurted out.

" But darling, this has all natural ingrediants, but poor people like you should shoo-shoo out of my sight, so beat it you smelly animals." The man said at them. Then after that, somthing happend. Shadow got really mad because he was called a smelly animal. He jumped on the pink counter, and picked the guy up by his shirt.

" Listen you, I've been searching all around this damn city for some friggen hair cream, and I am going to get some. I got a pistol, and I am not afraind to use it against a homo like you." Shadow said threatening. They then walked out of the store, with all the cream they had.

" How do you do that?" Sonic asked Shadow

" See these red eyes?" Shadow said.

" Yeah." Sonic answered.

" They stare right into your soul." Shadow said.

" Well, I better try some." Sonic said. He dabbed some on his hair, and some triumphent music played. Then his hair poofed up like an afro.

" Hey! This volumized! It didn't make it stay down!" Sonic shouted. He looked at the bottle, and in small print, it read: Not for hedgehogs, porcupines, or anything with prills. May cause poofyness. They couldn't belive they just got scamed!

" You know what this means?" Shadow asked.

" What?" Sonic replied.

" Were gonna take down this company!" Shadow shouted! They then marched out of sight. The lesson of this story is that you should never belive what you see on T.V. THE END, NOW GO AWAY!!!!!

This is a short story. The end.


End file.
